


The Smart Guy At The Party

by spookymimikyu



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookymimikyu/pseuds/spookymimikyu
Summary: You're a shy young adult in her early 20's who doesn't socialize much. Your mom and dad heard about a party down the street and encouraged you to go.There is drinking and smoking involved just letting people know.





	The Smart Guy At The Party

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to make a longer story about a romantic relationship with Rick. There will be more chapters added onto this story. I'm new to this website so hopefully I can get it all figured out. :) Feel free to comment what I can do better and such.

It's Tuesday, you got invited to a party at the smith's’ household. That same day happens to be Halloween. Normally for you to get out of the house, the motivation is late night snacks at the convenience store or fast food. Talking to people isn't your deal. Not that you don't want to, it's more so that being shy was in your nature. There were a few friends you still talk to from high school, other than that, you haven't met anyone new recently. 

You found out about this party from your parents. They were quite the social butterfly and encouraged you to go. The whole neighborhood was invited. Your parents wanted to stay home and hand out candy for trick or treaters. Plus they think the party is more geared towards younger people. 

Socialization just seemed out of the picture, so you sat on your chair and browse the internet. Mostly looking at news articles and occasionally catching up on shows you watch. Having a blanket around you makes you feel less cold and warm. You wished you didn't grow up with anxiety and made more friends. In your mind, some time soon you would get over that fear eventually, but today wasn’t that day. 

Suddenly the door opens, it was your mom.

“Hey, (y/n) get off that computer and go down to the Smith’s party. You never leave the house besides for work. When was the last time you went to a party?” your mother started spitting out words you didn't want to hear. 

“I went to my friends birthday party 2 months ago? Isn't that okay enough?” you said to her back. You know this isn't going to end well.

“Your father and I are worried about you. You need to get out and socialize. You can't sit in solitary and never socialize.” Damn she hit the weak spot. You really hate when she talks like this. Might as well go to the party so she gets off your case. 

“Fine mom, but I'm leaving if it is boring.” you said back.

“Awh, sorry for bugging you,but hope you have fun!” you know she isn't sorry about bugging you. The voice in her tone sounds happier. So she close the door and walked away from your room. You sighed. Getting ready to socialize is hard when it's not with familiar people. 

You put your computer on sleep mode to come back to it later. Then got out of the chair and opened up your closet. There was still that dark burgundy dress you haven't worn since a year ago. The good thing is that it's washed. So you took off all your clothes and put on the dress. One thing you liked about the dress is that it doesn't show much cleavage. But you didn't like that part either. 

After never having a boyfriend in your life, you're now in your early 20s, being single. Sure there were a few dates but not like they meant anything.

You walked out of your room into the hall that led to the living room where your mom and dad are watching tv.

“Wow (y/n) you look very pretty in the dress, trying to impress a guy?” your father commented on that dress you are wearing.

“No not really dad, it's just the only party attire I had.” that was a half of a lie. You did want to impress a guy but it was the only dress you have.

“Well you have fun at the party. Just let us know if you need us to pick you up. We don't want you to walk home in the dark under the influence.” your concerned dad spoke. 

“Don't worry dad, i'll be fine.” no you won't, if there is alcohol or weed, you'll hop onto that shit. Since it makes you more social. 

So you put on some regular shoes and walked out the door. 

After walking a few blocks you finally made it to their house. There were no cars in the driveway besides a ufo ship. Certainly the parents weren’t home so there was nothing to worry about. The stench of weed is lingering in the air from the house. 

So you worked up the courage to go up to the door. You knocked on it a few times. Then suddenly the door opens. It was a teenager with red hair that answered the door. 

“Hello, so are you like, one of rick’s or morty’s friends?” She asked you. You froze up, your social anxiety took over.

“M-my pa-parents told me about thi-this party. Sorry if you d-don’t know w-who I am.” You answered back. Sweat was dripping down your face.

“Okay what ever, just come on in. My name is Summer.” Then she walked away from the door allowing space for you to come in. Then you stepped foot inside of the house. It looks pretty trashed. Beer cans all over the floor. People dancing and looking like they are at home. Thankfully there was a couch. Time to make yourself at home with the couch. So you walked over to it and got the phone out of your pocket. Time to just scroll on the internet. You’re just thinking it’s a waste of time to come here when you aren’t a social butterfly. After an hour or two of being on 4g lte data, you’re just going to get up and leave.

After a half of an hour, some young teen showed up from the corner of your eye and sat next to you.  
“So what brings you to this party, you don’t seem to wanna talk.” He asked you. He didn’t sound super excited himself. More distressed than anything.

“Parents wanted me to go out and socialize.” you said back. You can sense he was trying to be nice towards you.

“Awh, parents yeah, they sometimes help but sometimes they can’t. Did you hear about the party from them? Yeah Rick and Summer were trying to spread the rumor around and it got out of hand. Oh boy, my parents are gonna kill me when they come back.” He tried to make small talk but it turned into him sounding like he was very worried.

“Might as well have fun as a teen, I missed out on those years because I was never really much of a social kid.” Hopefully that knowledge will get to him so he doesn’t end up like you.

“I get out all the time on these weird adventures with my grandpa Rick. I don’t think I need to have more fun.” He tries to sound more cheery but the distress in his voice was dominant instead.

“Weird adventure? What do you mean? Like go light a mailbox on fire or prank people?” You asked him.

“No, weirder then that. Just wacky ones, it’s hard to describe. Any ways I guess I better clean every thing around here so try and make yourself at home.” He said before he got off the couch to go clean some trash off the floor. 

“Alright, will try and do.” You said. Then went back to being on your phone. 

After another half an hour, you decided to get a drink. Got up from the comfy couch, so comfy that you could fall asleep at any moment. Went into the kitchen to see a huge cooler with several drinks and several bottles of alcohol. The only one that stuck out was vodka and orange juice. The only mix you know how to make. So you took the vodka and orange juice out of the cooler that had a lot of ice and grabbed a plastic red cup from the counter. Then proceed to open up the vodka and mixed the cup half way, along with that you added orange juice.

“Trying to make a screwdriver? You forgot to add orange soda.” A guy behind you with an older sounding voice said. You jumped a little bit.

“Ugh I di-didn’t know it got it, I’m so-sorry.” You apologized. Upon his appearance, he seems to be older than majority of the people. Then he took the cup from you and took some orange soda out of the fridge. Opened the cap and spilled it into your drink. After it all mixed together, he handed the cup to you and you firmly grasped it in your hand.

“There, I thought all kids theses days knew how to make these. Clearly you’re not one of them.”  
“Thanks” that surprised you, so your voice didn’t come out very loud.

“I been watching you for a couple minutes before you got up to make your drink, all you did was sat there, didn’t talk to anyone around you. So what's the deal with you?” his voice sound imitating. 

“I don’t know.” That's all you can think of to say.

“Well, Morty wanted me to keep you company, he said he felt bad for you. I’m only doing this at the request of my grandson, so don’t feel special or anything. Follow me.” 

So you did follow him. No wonder why he looks older, he was Morty’s grandson. That was a shocker. It is weird that an old man is asking you to follow him. Maybe it’s a red flag to leave this party before some shit happens. Then he opened a door and it was a garage full of science equipment. Your eyes lit up, you were into this as a highschooler. You lost interest after you graduated high school.

“Wow, you have a lot of science stuff, I like it.” You just blurted that out thinking about it.

“Really? No younger people care about science. Hey are you socially awkward or something? You give out that vibe.” Ouch, that hit you hard.

“Ugh, yeah, I do-don't talk to people ve-very often.” Again, that’s all you can think of.

“My name is Rick Sanchez, I’m the smartest fuckin guy in the universe.” Rick said to you then took a flash out of his coat and took gulps from it. You took a couple drinks from your cup, just hoping to fit in. Then you accidentally drank the whole cup in one setting.

“Woah there, you should probably slow down drinking, alcohol affects people differently. A cute girl like you might get taken advantage of at a party.” Oh gosh, he called you cute. At that point, you didn’t know if you should feel flattered, or grossed out. He’s practically a grandpa, but you always had a thing for smart guys. Bonus point if they have a rude personality like this old man does. 

“Thanks, I guess.” 

“So, What are you doing at this party anyways?” He asked. Guess you better tell him, it’s the least you can do for making your drink, and attempting to keep you company.

“Parents told me about it, haven’t been out of the house unless it’s for work in 2 months.” That came out more smoothly than you thought it would.

“You’re more of a shut in than I thought you were, hey you seem to have some smarts, one of these days you should come on some trip through another dimension or reality.” Rick suggested.

“You’re joking right? I thought that stuff only appears up in fictional shows or novels.” You bluntly said back to him. It sounded like a drunk thought. You took it upon yourself to leave. It was getting too weird for you. It was obvious he was intoxicated out of his mind. So you turned your way out to the open garage door. 

“Sorry but you seem intoxicated yourself, nice to meet you but I’m leaving.” So you started walking away but he grabbed you by the arm.

“Wait a moment I wasn’t joking. I have something to show you!” So he took what looked like a gun with a green orb on top of it. He pulled the trigger and out came a huge swirling green portal. It was something out of a science fiction movie. It was just in mid air.

“Come on I have to show you something, you don’t believe me now but follow me!” 

“Okay fine.” So you let him walk you into the green portal. Once you were on the other side it was a whole new world,on the other side. The sky was yellow. There is a visible planet in the air that looks similar to Saturn. Grass looks like a light violet color. You couldn't believe your eyes. You felt like this was an acid trip. 

“Where is this place?” you asked Rick.

“Dimension 35-C. The universe is full of exciting new things. The universe where mega trees grow seeds that are extremely important to my work. One day I'll take you so we can go get some. Today is not the day.” He answered you back.

“I'm just mind blown. How can a universe like this exist? How far away from earth are we?” your mind was wandering from question to question. There needed to be more answers.

“You're asking too many questions. Alright let's go home.” Rick pulled the trigger on his portal gun and opened up a portal.

“Come on, let's go.” So you obeyed and followed him into the portal. On the other side is Morty with an angry stressed out look on his face. 

“Rick how can you be so irresponsible? I told you to keep her company, not to take her out on some kind of dimension where you could get her killed! What the hell Rick!” Morty yelled at Rick. 

“Morty relax, she just happens to be interested in science is all. See, she is fine.” he tried to calm down Morty. Then took his flask out of his coat and drank more of whatever is left.

“Okay fine Rick, I got the point. (Y/n) are you fine?” Morty asked you, still sounding concerned. 

“I'm good, just mind blown at the moment.” you said to him.

“The world is kinda weird.” then Morty directed his face at Rick.

“Rick we need to clean. Everyone left but mom and dad are gonna kill us if they see how much of a mess this place is! ” 

Rick just just put his hands over his face and sighed. 

“Morty, your parents aren't going to be home for another week. What are you so worried about. Let me have some fun with (y/n) a bit more.”

“Fine Rick, but remember, I need you to help me clean.” 

“Sure Morty, whatever you say.” Rick just brushed him off. Keeping the house clean is the least of his worries. So Morty exit the garage into the house. Rick walked over to one of his shelves and look thru a box. He took out a pipe, weed in a little ziplock bag and a lighter. Rick set walked over to his science desk and set all of this items on the table. He took some weed out of the ziplock bag and packed the bowl part of the pipe with some weed.

“So, want to hit this with me?” Rick asked you.

“Sure.” You said back. Might as well. Not like you had anything else to do today.

So he put the pipe in his hands and lit the weed that is in the bowl. Then took the pipe and inhaled in the smoke. You could tell he has years of experience smoking. He just smoothly breaths it in. So you handed the bowl to you. You put your mouth on the pipe and lit the weed in the bowl. Inhaled slowly the smoke won’t burn your lungs. So you took the pipe off your mouth before you coughed hard.

“Dang girl, you don’t do this often don’t you?” Rick asked you.

“No not really, last time was a long time.” you tried explaining while still coughing. 

“Alright, try to keep the smoke in this time.” He suggested.

So you put the pipe up into your mouth and lit the bowl again. Inhaled the smoke slowly, and kept it in. So you handed the bowl to Rick and he took a hit off what ever smoke you had left in the pipe. After that you exhaled out the smoke you kept in. Rick handed you the pipe again and you both repeat the repeat the process again.  
You can feel the marijuana start to hit you. Your body feels more light. Your senses feel a bit more exaggerated. It felt relaxing to exist in this world. It felt like you were a carefree kid again.

“So does it feel relaxing and nice?” Rick asked you.

“Definitely, feels nice.” You said. It does feel nice.

“If you want, you can stay here longer.” Rick suggested. You can see him blushing a little bit.

“Sure” With a guy smart and cute as Rick, you couldn’t deny the offer.


End file.
